Bleeding Rain
by xXShinigamiNekoXx
Summary: Izaya finds Shizuo the most interest human to observe, he just doesn't know why. But a reoccurring nightmare and chain of events help him put together the pieces of the puzzle. Shizaya. Vampire!Shizuo. Please R&R
1. Nightmare

**AN: Okay, I love writing vampire stories, but I am trying to not do that... but I really want to write a Shizaya vampire fanfic. I have ever since I found a picture of Shizuo as a vampire about to bite Izaya. -sets it as my picture- I just wasn't sure who I would want to be the vampire, but if you think about it... Izaya does actually seem like he would be one because he is fast, kind of has pale skin and the red eyes. But, then that would make him seme, and I prefer Izaya as an uke. So our beloved Shizu-chan is the vampire here.**

**And I just thought of the _House of Night _series. (I have the first six books) And they have celebrities who are vampires. So, the Heiwajima family is a family of vampires. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya Orihara always found humans interesting. He acted as if he were not one himself. But he was very much human himself. But, he found one more interesting above all the rest. Why was Shizuo Heiwajima so interesting?

He had his suspicions about the blond. Maybe he was so interesting because he wasn't human. That would explain his super human strength. Whatever the case, he would keep watching him. Until he got his answer. After all, this was his hobby. Human Observation.

Just like any other day he was going to mess with the blond. Provoke him. Make him snap. Make him throw a vending machine or a street sign at him with the ex bartender hoping to decapitate him. And like normal, the raven haired would dodge and run.

It was night time, and the streets were abnormally empty. Almost like Ikebukuro had become a ghost town. Izaya almost felt uncomfortable. Maybe he had seen too many horror movies, because if he had learned anything from them it was to not be out in the dark alone. Whether the moon was full or not, it just wasn't the smartest thing to do. Something always happened.

Izaya half expected someone wear a black cloak and the Scream mask to come around the corner and slash him to death.

He shook the idea out of his head and kept walking. His job as an information broker had been leaving with no sleep at night, so he was forced to sleep during the say. Izaya hated it. He liked being up during the day so he could watch and observe his precious humans. The only time he was up, no one was around to be watched.

Except him.

He had just woken up, so he was too tired to notice any thing watching him. He didn't notice until the other person literally had him pinned against his body. Izaya tried to fight the person, get him away so he could run, but this person had such incredible strength that it was useless.

One arm was holding on to his torso and another gripped his dark hair and jerked his head to the side. He felt the cold breath of his captor crash against the thin skin of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"L-Let me go!" Izaya cried, trying once against to break free from the strong arms. "I'll give you my money, just let me go!"

The person whispered against his ear. "That's not what I want from you." This voice. This voice was all too familiar to him. "Now just shut up, flea. And let me finish."

_Flea._

There was only one person in the world who called him by the name. Izaya finally felt truly, genuinely scared for his life. Ever since he had been introduced to Shizuo, Shizuo had wished for nothing but for Izaya to be sent to his death bed. Now, it was finally happening. The day Izaya Orihara would die.

Izaya felt a sharp pain in his neck and yelled out in pain and agony. Shizuo clamped his hand over Izaya's mouth, preventing him from calling out. The informant felt tears fall down from his eyes. He didn't want to die. Not yet anyway. But there was nothing he could do. Izaya was a dead man.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya screamed and sat bolt up right in his bed, sweat falling from his face. He had waken from the same reoccurring dream for the past week. He wiped the sweat from his face and got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the facet then held his hands together like a bowl and splash water into his face.

Was it a good thing to have the same dream night after night? Replaying the exact same way every single time?

He needed to talk to a doctor about this. Izaya decided to go pay a visit to his old friend Shinra. Hopefully he would have the answer to his problem.

One could only hope.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: There you go the first chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. The chapters will not be super long, probably about as long as this one. That or a little longer. **

**Please review! ^^**


	2. Attack

**AN: Time for the second chapter. You know what band I love to listen to while writing vampire stories: Vampires Everywhere! They're an awesome screamo band. I love Michael Vampire. My favorite song by them I either _Undead Heart, Bleeding Rain, _or_ Immortal Love._ But I also love their cover for Katy Perry's song _Teenage Dream. _**

**Other good bands to listen to are Escape the Fate, Bullet for My Valentine, Black Veil Brides, Evanescence... So many awesome, awesome bands to listen to. I love them all. **

**I think this is weird... but for an unknown reason when I listen to Vampires Everywhere I think of _Panty & Stocking_. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo grabbed a blood bag from Shinra's hidden mini fridge and bit into it. Damn, he was thirsty. He hadn't come over for a blood bag in a week. Far too long. His job kept him from having time to come over, and Shinra forgot to leave his door unlocked so Shizuo could come in at night and take a bag.

"Shizuo, you need to come over more," Shinra said.

"Or you could remember to keep your front door unlocked so I could come in." Shizuo wiped some blood from his lips.

"Just make sure you clean up you mess."

"I will."

Outside, Izaya was walking up to Shinra's door in hopes of figuring out why he kept having such a weird dream night after night. He longed for a good night's sleep. He'd give anything. He knocked on the door. It was about a minute before he got the invitation to enter.

"Izaya?" Shinra asked, surprised that it was him who came in. Izaya wasn't one to get injured, so he never came over. "What brings you here?"

Izaya sighed. "Lack of sleep. Insomnia. And when I actually manage to get to sleep I have the same freaky nightmare every time. So I came over hoping you could tell me what's up with that." He looked at Shizuo who was standing in the kitchen, and who had place the bag of O blood back in the fridge. But he had forgotten to wipe the last bit of blood from his mouth. "What's with the bloody lip, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at him. Izaya did his best not to show any fear because the look he was receiving from the blond was sending a strong feeling of deja vu through out his body. "Got my lip busted in a street fight. Why do you care?"

"Just curious, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo wanted to pick up the table and throw it at him, but he restrained himself because they were in someone's home. "Well, I'm off." He walked out.

Izaya sat at the table and let his head slam against the table. "I'm so tired..." He complained.

"So what's wrong, Izaya?" Shinra asked, sitting across from his high school friend. "Haven't you been getting any sleep?"

Izaya moved his head a little and looked at Shinra through a curtain of his black hair. "Just barely. And like I said, when ever I do, I have the same freaky dream every single time. I've been having the dream for a week now. It's weird. I have seen way to many horror movies."

"What's the dream about?" Shinra asked.

Izaya sighed. "It's weird. Well, anyway, basically I keep having a dream the Shizu-chan is a vampire and bites me."

He didn't see the color drain from Shinra face when he told him about his dream. The doctor let out a nervous laugh. "Shizuo? A vampire? That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, Shinra, I know. I just want the damn dream to stop. What's worse is that it feels so real. Like it is really happening to mean. I really feel scared and I really feel pain." Izaya quickly sat up and stared at Shinra. "I'm going crazy aren't I? That's got to be it! I'm losing my mind."

"No, Izaya, I don't think that's it."

"Then what do you think it is?"

Shinra had no answer. "I'm not sure yet."

Izaya sighed and got up from the table. "I'm going to walk around the city again. Try and figure some things out. Give me some time to think." Shinra gave him an okay before he walked out of the apartment and into the streets.

Izaya put his hands in his pockets as he walked. He was not really paying attention to the people around him, he was just wanting to clear his mind. Izaya walked for hours, longer than he had ment to. When he looked at his cell phone. One in the morning. He looked around and the city reminded Izaya of his chronic nightmare. Almost of a ghost town.

Izaya turned to walk to his apartment complex in Shinjuku, but ended up walking into something. At first he thought it was a wall, but it wasn't super hard like one would be. He looked up and froze in his place.

Two glowing red eyes were staring back at him.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Shinra!" Shizuo literally kicked down the door to Shinra's apartment. Shinra looked down the hallway, his jaw dropping down to the floor when he saw Shizuo carrying an unconscious Izaya on his back.

"What happened to him-" Shinra's eyes widened when he saw a bit of Shizuo's shirt was torn off and now being used around Izaya's neck as a gauze. "What did you do? You didn't, did you?" Shinra was almost yelling at him. He watched Shizuo set Izaya on the couch.

"Don't be so frantic, will you?" Shizuo stretched his arms out in front of him. "I saved his damn life."

"How?"

"Well, I came across a damn vampire just as he bit him, so I crushed him with a vending machine. Then I sucked the venom from the flea's neck." Shizuo gave a look of distaste. "Do you have anything that can watch this taste out of my mouth?"

Shinra chuckled a little. "You know Izaya's blood type is O, right? Your favorite."

Shizuo threw one of the near by chairs at the doctor. "Shut up."

"It's true and you know it."

"Yeah, but coming from him it's a piece of shit." Shizuo grabbed blood bag from the fridge. "I'm going home."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: So, in a way, I sort of referenced _Twilight._ I am not a major fan of the series, but there is one or two things the the author stated about the vampires that I do, that I do happen to have in my stories. I like the venom thing. But most of my vampire traits come from _Vampire Diaries _and _Vampire Knight._**

**Please review! ^^**


	3. Thanks

**AN: New chapter time! Oh, guess what I found out! I am part British! So I am America, Irish, German (I think) and British. Maybe that's why I kind of suck at cooking. Even when I make pasta. I always end up burning the pasta to the pot.**

**That would be awesome if I am part Finnish. My favorite band is from Finland! Sorry guys, I'm a Nightwish addict.**

**Got an idea of what would happen in this chapter as I was writing the end for the last chapter. **

**I have got to stop listening to _Alice Human Sacrifice. _It is basically a creepy version of _Alice in Wonderland. _But the song itself and the stories of all the Vocaloids within the song is addictive. I thought of which _Durarara!_ characters would be the Vocaloids in the song with a friend on YouTube. Haruna would be Meiko, the Red Alice. Izaya would be Kaito. Anri would be Miku. And my friend decided Erika and Walker would be Rin and Len. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya woke up a few hours later. He was still a little light headed, but he knew right away that he was not in his home in Shinjuku. A few more minutes of looking around and he realized he was in Shinra's apartment. He was surprised that he hadn't waken up from the same nightmare that had invaded his dreams for the past week.

He didn't have the dream, but something was different.

He had a sharp pain in his neck.

Izaya got up and walked to the bathroom.

Around his neck was a torn piece of white cloth, red soaking its way through the other side. The redness was now dry, so the cloth was now dyed. Izaya slowly untied the loose knot the kept the cloth against his neck.

He stared at his reflection. Two small holes were in his neck. He backed away from the mirror.

Izaya slapped himself on his forehead a few times. "Come on, Izaya. Think. What happened before you passed out?"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Izaya turned to walk back to his apartment complex in Shinjuku, but ended up walking into something. At first he thought it was a wall, but it wasn't super hard like one would be. He froze in his place._

_Two glowing red eyes were staring back at him._

_Izaya couldn't move. The fear that he had experienced in his dream came flooding through his body. _

_He looked down at the person. It was a teenage girl with long dark brown hair and wearing an academy uniform. She looked some what familiar. The grin the girl had on her face freaked him out._

"_Uh... hi," He said nervously. _

"_Hello. Would you happen to be Izaya Orihara, by any chance?" The girl asked. Izaya nodded and her grin turned into a creepy smile. "I heard your blood must taste really delicious." _

_Izaya looked at the girl confused, and then yelled out in pain and she sank her teeth into his neck._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_That's it, I am going crazy_. He thought, but then he reexamined himself in the mirror. Slowly he began to put the piece of the puzzle together. Blood. Red eyes. The girl telling him that his blood must taste delicious. And he thought vampires were only fairy tales. But, no, they were very much real. And he had been attacked by one. He wasn't having any weird cravings from killing just to see people's blood spill or anything, so he doubted he went through any change at all.

Thank God.

It was already 6:30 am. Izaya decided it was time for him to leave Shinra's place. He had a feeling he knew who had saved him the the attack the previous night. He hated the person, but still, he did save his life. The least he could do was thank him. Izaya schrugged on his fur trimmed jacket and walked out.

And sure enough he found the blond man sitting on a bench in the park smoking one of his cigarettes.

"Shizu-chan~!" He skipped over to Shizuo.

Shizuo scuffed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the younger man, then again, he never was. "What the hell do you want, flea?"

"To thank you." He poked Shizuo on the cheek. "For saving me last night."

"Don't know what your talking about." Shizuo put his cigarette in the ash tray. "Now go away, louse."

"Awe! Why?" Izaya complained.

"Because you're annoying."

Izaya _tsked_ at him.

"Bite me."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Two updates in one day! Yay! ^^**

**I shall give out nothing for the next chapter. It's 4:30 am now. So off to bed I go.**

**Please review! ^^**


	4. Want

**AN: Wow, I write a lot. Time for chapter 4. I'm going to kind of have a reply to the reviews on here. I love all of the reviews. Keep up the nice reviews. I know some of the characters are a little OOC, but I am trying to keep them some what in character, while them still acting how I am used to seeing in vampire stories. **

**2 more weeks! I am so excited because two of my friends and I are going to San Antonio for a convention. One of my friends might cosplay Shizuo, even though she is kind of like Izaya. But, hey, I cosplay Izaya and I'm almost exactly like Shizuo. I just don't like sweets and I hate drugs and smoking.**

**These Author's Notes are always so long. My bad. XD**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Bite me."

Shizuo glared at the informant. "You really want me to bite you, flea?"

Izaya snickered. He wore a grin on his face. "Ha. I know you won't do it, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stood up and grabbed Izaya by his arms and pulled him closely to his taller body. He slowly brought his mouth closer to Izaya's neck. He felt Izaya shake a little in his arms, like he was scared. Shizuo smirked. "Fooled you." He pushed Izaya away from him.

Izaya stared at him as he walked off.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo barged his way into Shinra's apartment and quickly walked into the kitchen, got out a blood bag and bit into it. Shinra stared at him and Celty was in another room in the Dollars chat room.

"Everything okay, Shizuo?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah, yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well," Shinra began. "You usually don't force your way in here. And you usually don't go for the fridge right away." Shinra stared at Shizuo as he finished every last drop in the bag. "So why'd you come over this time?"

"The damn flea told me to bite him."

"You didn't did you?"

"No." Shizuo paused and banged his head against the fridge. "But I wanted to. I wanted it so badly. But even that damned flea doesn't deserve this kind of life."

{In The Dollars Chat Room}

**Kanra **Hey, do you guys know anything about vampires?

**Saika **Why vampires?

**Kanra **I've had kind of a... interest in them lately.

**Tanaka **Well, other then the basics, I don't know anything. All I know is they burn in sunlight and drink blood.

**Bakyura **Think they might be real?

**Kanra **Yeah

**Setton **I think so, too. They could be. You never know.

**Bakyura **You know, some times I hear vampire crave the blood of the people they love. 3

If Celty had a mouth and was drinking a glass of water, that would have been the perfect spit take. She had been listening in on Shinra and Shizuo's conversation. What had Shizuo said? That he wanted to bite Izaya.

**Tanaka **I heard that, too. Some friends who are really into anime and manga told me something like that.

**Bakyura** That's how I heard it, too

**Setton **I need to go talk to a friend about something.

**Setton has logged off. **

Shinra came into the room where they had their computers. "So, what's today's chat room discussion about?" Celty re opened her laptop so Shinra could read the conversation. "Ah. Looks like Izaya's suspiscious then."

Celty nodded, then began to type on her PDA.

[Yeah. I almost opened a private chat and told him about Shizuo. But it's his secret, not mine to tell.]

Shinra kept rereading one comment. "What this guy said is true. Shizuo told me everything he knows about vampires."

[I was listening to what you two were saying while he was here.] _Tap. Tap. Tap. _[And I was thinking of something.]

"What?"

[What if Shizuo loves Izaya?]

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: I know this chapter kind of sucked, but I promise the next one will make up for it. I have been waiting to write the main thing in the next chapter since I started writing this. So, sorry for the sucky chapter.**

**Please review! ^^**


	5. Bite

**AN: Chapter five. I promise that this chapter will make up for the crap chapter I just uploaded. This one will be a lot better, and you guys will like it. I am reading Shizaya doujinshis right now. There is one where Shizuo and Izaya are making out in the park, and they want to screw but Shizuo says, "I'm in the middle of work, and Tom is waiting for me over there." Guess what Tom says. "I'll give you ten minutes."**

**Tom just made a bunch of yaoi fan girls die of happiness. **

**Time to put up some music and write for you guys some more! I will finish this chapter today! Oh, and I really want Shizuo to bite Izaya. You guys who have seen the anime _Vampire Knight_ should know that only pure bloods can turn people, so the Heiwajima's are not pure bloods, they're Aristocrats. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya woke up the next morning with indents from his keyboard on his cheek. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked outside and saw that it was still dark, but the clock on the screen of his computer said it was noon. Looks like a rainy day.

He put his face against his desk again. He had that dream again. Izaya kept telling himself he was finally starting to go insane, but then he thought about his dream again and the information on vampires that he had looked up for so long the night before.

_Yeah, I am starting to lose my mind. There is no way in hell that Shizu-chan would be a vampire. _

Time for another walk around the city.

Izaya pushed his arms through the sleeves of his jacket.

_This whole vampire thing is starting to get out of hand. I haven't gotten to mess with my precious humans for a week now. _Izaya sighed. Oh how he longed for everything to return to the way they used to be.

Izaya made his way to the park and lay on his back on the bench, hanging one arm off to the side and the other covering his eyes. He had been walking so much lately, he was officially tired of it. With this crazy thing going on, Izaya wasn't acting like his normal mischievous self. He missed himself.

"If you that tired, flea, then go home instead of sleeping here in the park." Shizuo was holding an umbrella over his head. "Why are you out here any way? It's pouring and you soaked from the rain."

Izaya sat up and looked up at Shizuo. "Why do you care?" He saw Shizuo shrug. "How did you see me anyway? You can barely see ten feet away in this weather."

"I have good eye sight."

Izaya stood up and looked closer at Shizuo. At his eyes. Their color was a little different. Almost... red.

"What are you staring at, flea?"

"Your eyes," Izaya answered. "They look different. They have a reddish color to them right now."

Shizuo looked away. "You're hallucinating, louse."

"No, I am not. I know my colors very well, Shizu-chan. I'm not a moron."

"I beg to differ."

Izaya glared at him. "Bite me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked back down at him. "Stop saying that."

"Why?"

"Just stop."

Izaya gave out a childish giggle. "Don't want to drink my blood, Shizu-chan?"

Thought Izaya was joking, Shizuo dropped his umbrella and tightly wrapped his arms around Izaya so the informant would have no way of escaping his tight grasp. He felt Izaya struggle in his arms, obviously uncomfortable being in the current possession of his enemy. Izaya's struggling was very amusing to him. Shizuo slowly moved his tongue up Izaya's neck, causing the younger male to shiver at his touch. He could tell Izaya liked it though because he tilted his head back farther.

Shizuo slowly opened his mouth, letting his fangs become exposed. He slowly sank them into Izaya's neck.

Izaya shut his eyes tightly. This hurt so much, but he refused to make a noise, though he did wince once Shizuo held him to him tighter and began to suck his blood from the vein in his neck.

_I can't believe he is one_, Izaya thought.

The pain in his neck was replaced with pleasure and Izaya let a soft moan escape from his lips. He had only experienced the pain of a bite from a vampire. He never knew it could feel so... good. His hands gripped onto the back of Shizuo's shirt. He almost felt sad when Shizuo pulled away from him.

Shizuo leaned back in and whispered in his ear. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." He loosened his grip on Izaya who covered the wound on his neck with his hand.

"I uh... I should go." Izaya turned to walk away, but was very unsteady from the loss of blood.

Shizuo steadied him. "You should go see Shinra. He has some blood bags there." He picked Izaya up and carried him over his shoulder. Izaya just let himself hang over.

"Hey, Shizu-chan?"

"What, louse?"

"I won't become like you, will I?"

Shizuo _tsked._ "No. I don't have the power to do that."

_Guess I still have more to learn,_ Izaya thought

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: I guess there is slight Shizaya in this chapter. Finally. 3**

**Hope this chapter makes up for the bad chapter. **

**Please review! ^^**


	6. Truth

**AN: Have you guys heard about the typhoon headed for Japan? I worried about my friend in Kyoto. You better frickin live Riku! I feel bad for his cousin in the Philippines, Miguel is freaking out, and then my friend Donica who role plays as Belarus is worried for her cousin in Japan, too. **

**The weather is crazy here in the U.S. I live in South Texas and it is burning here. I don't even go out side. And it never rains here, so were constantly in a drought. **

**Man, I'm looking forward to the beginning of the school year. I miss my friends. And yes, I am a nerd. **

**Shinra is going to have a "Me Moment". I may be like Shizuo but damn I can spazz. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

By the time they got to Shinra's, Izaya had either passed out or fallen asleep. Shizuo doubted that being slung over someone's shoulder could be comfortable so his bet was he passed out.

Shinra sighed, trying to keep his cool. "What happened to Izaya this time?"

Shizuo set Izaya on the couch, placing a couch pillow under his head. He gave a nervous laugh. "Okay, it was my fault this time. But he was asking for it. He shouldn't have told me to bite him."

"That's just an expression, Shizuo."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why did-"

"I couldn't help it." Shizuo started to the fridge as he continued talking. "Remember what I told you. Vampires only go after a certain person's blood. If they get too close" - he gestured at Izaya - "That happens."

Shinra started to shake ht ex bartender by the collar of his black vest. "Get control of your self! You can't go around biting people! You could have killed him!"

"I know that, and since I did stop myself, I think I have plenty of self control."

"He's passed out!"

Shizuo rubbed the back of his head. "I might have taken more than I ment." He held out one of his arms, holding a bag of blood in his hand. "Here give him this." He held a bag of O blood in his hand.

Shinra took the bag. "Alright. Carry him to the room at the end of the hall. I'll hook this up to the IV." He walked to the little hospital like room.

Shizuo, blushing a little, picked Izaya up bridal style and followed Shinra into the room and lay him on the bed. Shinra took a needle and hooked Izaya up to the IV. Shizuo stood and stared at Izaya.

"Don't bite him again, Shizuo." Shizuo glared at him and Shinra slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Shizuo sat on a couch against the wall. Shinra really made this room look like a hospital. Medical equipment, bed, bed side table, and the couch there for visitors to sit on. Shizuo stared at Izaya, doing his best not to glaze at the blood bag that was giving the informant more blood.

Shizuo wanted him to wake up already so he could apologize. He hadn't ment to take that much. Just a little. He was really impatient. He scoffed at himself and stood up. "Ah, screw it." As he walked over to the bed he brought his own wrist to his mouth and bit into it, after his mouth was full of his own blood, he reached down and opened up mouth a little.

He bent down a little, pressing his lips against the unconscious informants. Not to kiss him just so he could get the blood Shizuo was giving him so he could wake up faster.

Shizuo felt Izaya shift under him. Then he heard him swallow and Izaya shoved him away.

Izaya sat up and stared at him, too shocked at what he had just woken up to _feel _to speak even one word. So Shizuo spoke instead.

"That.. uh..." Even he was at a loss for words. Shizuo didn't know how to explain it. He took a deep breath. "I was giving you some blood. Vampire blood helps people heal faster."

"I don't get it. We hate each other," Izaya said. "Why are you helping me?"

Shizuo looked away. "None of your business." He opened the door and walked out of the room.

Izaya took the IV needle out of his arm, winces slightly as he did and followed Shizuo out of the room. "It is to my business." He grabbed Shizuo by his arm, preventing him from walking further.

Both were now in the living room, both unaware of Shinra hiding behind the back of his chair in the computer room, watching them through the screen window.

"You've never cared about me before, so why the hell are you suddenly trying to save my life?"

Shizuo clenched his fist and Izaya expected to be punch, but then Shizuo unclenched his fists.

"Huh, no answer, Shizu-chan-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Shizuo had suddenly grabbed his face and crashed their lips together. Izaya felt his face get hot as his cheeks turned bright red. Shizuo still hadn't pulled away. The kiss was rough and bruising. Izaya couldn't help it so he returned the kiss, but not as eager as Shizuo apparently was. Shizuo didn't ask for his tongue to make entrance in Izaya mouth, he demanded it. He shoved his tongue in between Izaya lips. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Shizuo quickly one.

Izaya needed to breath, so he slowly pulled away, much to both his and Shizuo's disliking. There was a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. Once it was broken Shizuo spoke, wrapping his arms around Izaya's slim waist.

"I love you, Izaya."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: There you guys go! Actual Shizaya and a third update since I woke up... I think. I'm pretty sure this is the third update. I wanted to make one more update because I might go to the movies tomorrow and see the final Harry Potter movie. So if I do, one chapter. And if we're lucky, two.**

**Please review! ^^**


	7. Dangerous

**AN: Just got home from the movies. So sad. It was the last Harry Potter movie. I must read the books now. Those of you who haven't seen the movie, you have to. It's really awesome. Though I don't know who is younger. Fred or George. I have a theory that the younger twin always dies... **

**My Shizuo cosplayer and I are going to be kidnappers on Thursday. We have friends from China... who are twins. They don't know what a mall is. They need to Westernize! -sigh- I don't think its a cosplay thing, I think its just so they can know what the hell a mall is. **

**I know the last chapter was kind of rushed. It was last at night, I wanted to get one more chapter up before I went to sleep and I was tired.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya stared at Shizuo shocked at the sudden confession he had received from the blond. His heart was beating so hard against his chest that he felt like it was about to burst out of him. He hadn't removed his arms from around Shizuo's body, just as Shizuo hadn't removed his arms from Izaya's waist. They stayed standing like that for a while.

At the lack of Izaya's reply, Shizuo frowned and unwrapped his armed from his waist, and started to back away. Izaya only pulled him closer to him and buried his face in Shizuo's chest, causing Shizuo to blush.

"Izaya?" Shizuo placed a hand on his head, the other one his back.

Izaya smiled. He had felt a feeling of love towards Shizuo for a while, but had highly doubted the blond would be able to return those feeling back to him. Instead, they put up the hate act towards each other. And they both fell for it.

"I would have never guessed," Izaya started, moving his face away from Shizuo's chest, but keeping face down so Shizuo couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. "I always thought you hated me. Not that you loved me." He then looked up at Shizuo. "I'm so happy." He smiled.

The blush on Shizuo's cheeks got a little redder. He leaned down and gave the informant a gentle kiss.

Shinra, who had watched the whole seen had finally fallen from his chair. The two broke apart, blushing madly. The three stared at each other in an awkward silence. Then Shinra jumped up and pointed to them. "It's about God damn time you guys did that!"

"You were watching us?" Izaya asked, causing his face to go redder, if it were even possible.

Shinra nodded. "Yep."

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't know you guy would come out while I was still up and I was on my computer and then you guys came out, and I hid behind me chair and watched." Shinra fixed his chair, standing it up straight. "I must say, Izaya, I didn't expect you to be up so soon. I thought it wouldn't be until morning when you woke up."

Izaya linked arms with Shizuo. "Well, Shizuo gave me some of his blood. He said it could help me heal."

Shinra almost had an annoyed look on his face, though he tried his best to hide it. "Yeah, it can. Still, you should get some rest, and I need to talk to Shizuo about something."

Izaya sighed. "Fine." He gave Shizuo a kiss on the cheek before walking back into the hospital room.

Shinra waited to hear Izaya shut the door to the room before speaking. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Giving him some of your blood?"

Shizuo sat down on the couch. Shinra pulled a chair from the table and sat across from Shizuo. "I have no idea what you mean, Shinra. I've never heard anything about that being dangerous."

"Well, since you told me that vampires exist, I have been doing a little research." He paused. "Actually, a lot of research. One of the things I found it is a few ways for humans to become vampires. Like you said, some have the power to turn them by just biting them. I found out two other ways, dying with the vampires blood in their system. And sometimes, if a vampire were to give a human their blood, it can turn them."

Shizuo's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I thought you knew." Shinra fixed his glasses. "Be glad I said _sometimes_. Still, we need to keep Izaya in close watch just in case. The problem is I don't know any symptoms of the change. So I wouldn't be able to tell if he was going through a change or not."

"I only know what happens when they get bitten, and that change happens quite quickly." Shizuo sighed. "I'll take Izaya home with me tomorrow, then I'll be able to keep a closer watch."

"Alright and I'll call you to check to see if anything abnormal has occurred."

Shizuo stood up and stretched out his arms. "I'm going to go check on him."

He didn't ant to tell Izaya what might possibly happen to him, not until they knew for sure. He sat next to the now sleeping Izaya on the bed and kissed the top of his head.

_If that happens to him, I'll take full responsibility._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Here you guys go! Enjoy the suspense! -evil laugh-**

**I'm going to start working on the next chapter right after I upload this one because I already have some ideas for it. **

**Please review! ^^**


	8. Sickness

**AN: Wow, I write a lot. It hasn't even been a week and here we are. On Chapter 8. I am loving all of the reviews you much guys. I feel loved. Then again, I am an Izaya role player and cosplayer, so you all love me my wonderful humans. That's why I update so quickly I love you guys! ^^**

**One month until school starts. I start my sophomore year of high school on August 22nd. I miss all of my friends. Though I have seen my best friend quite a bit. Yep, my best friend is my Shizuo cosplayer. For one day of San Japan I'm going to be Izaya and she is going to be Shizuo.**

**Enjoy this chapter guys! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**One Week Later**

Izaya woke up with a massive head ache. He had been waking up with head aches and sore throats for the past three or four days, but this was the worst one he had gotten yet. Plus, he felt hot. The air conditioner said it was 70 degrees in the room, but yet he was sweating.

Izaya wiped the sweat off of his forehead and got up from the bed, feeling a bit dizzy. He almost fell over, but thankfully there was a wall there so he was able to lean against it and wait for the dizzy spell to pass over.

He was rare for him to get sick. He was normally a healthy person. And he did happen to get sick it would just be coughing and sneezing, nothing too grim. This as probably the sickest Izaya had ever been in all of his twenty three years of life.

Sadly, Shizuo had to go do his work as a body guard so Izaya was all alone in the apartment that they now shared. Shizuo had invited Izaya to move in with him a few days ago, even though they hadn't been together much longer before the invitation.

Izaya slowly dragged himself around the apartment. He was too exhausted to move too fast. He moved over to the couch and let his currently frail body drop down to the soft surface below. Izaya stayed quiet for a while. The only things audible in the room was the sound of his breathing. He was breathing heavier then normal.

Izaya sat up as he coughed again, very hard. The coughing fit lasted for a while. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, he saw a few drops of red on his hand. He was coughing up blood.

He walked to the kitchen and turned on the sink and washed the blood out of his mouth.

_Damn, I feel like shit,_ he thought.

Izaya grabbed a wash cloth and damped it with cold water. He placed it against his fore head as he made his way back over to the couch. Izaya put a pillow under his head and closed his eyes, hoping to relax.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

Shizuo came home from his body guard duties around four that after noon. He smiled a little when he saw Izaya sprawled out on the couch asleep. He walked over and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. Sure enough Izaya slowly opened his eyes.

"You're home early." Izaya sat up slowly, letting the cloth fall off of his head and into his lap.

"Have you been feeling alright?" Shizuo asked him. He put his hand on Izaya's cheek. "You look tired. And not just because you just woke up from a nap."

Izaya closed his eyes and leaned his face against Shizuo's hand. His hand felt soft.

"Yeah, better then I was feeling earlier anyway. I was feeling sick."

"How sick? That's rare for you, Izaya." Shizuo sounded worried.

"Well, I was coughing up blood." Izaya quickly thought of what else to say. Shizuo had been overly protective of him for the past week. "But, I'm all better now, so don't worry."

Shizuo sighed. "I just can't help it." He leaned in and kissed Izaya on the lips tenderly.

The kiss was very short because Izaya pulled away and coughed more blood into his hand. Izaya wanted to figure out what was wrong with him so he asked Shizuo to call Shinra, who was they within fifteen minutes thanks to Celty.

Izaya's high fever had returned, along with his head ache and sore throat. Shinra checked his temperature, which was 102.5. After being checked, Shizuo carried Izaya to their bed room so he could rest, then returned to the lounge room.

"Shizuo, I'm worried." Shinra sighed. "I'm afraid this will have one of two results. Either he is going through the change right now... or it's killing him." Shinra ducked as Shizuo tried to punch him.

"You better be joking, Shinra." Shizuo was glaring at him. When Shinra expression remained the same Shizuo knew that he was serious. He sighed and sat on the couch.

"I guess you're hoping he's going through the change right now, correct?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah... but still, either way it kills him. He loses his humanity either way." Shizuo looked down. "And it was my fault."

"Shizuo-"

Both jumped, startled, when they heard Izaya let out a pain filled scream. Shizuo jumped over the back of the couch and ran into his and Izaya's room. He went to Izaya's side. Izaya had his hand over his mouth again. This time he wasn't coughing.

"Izaya, what's wrong?"

Izaya's response was muffled because of his hand, but still Shizuo heard it perfectly.

"My teeth... they hurt..."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Obviously, I am not going to kill Izaya. I couldn't do that to you my humans and I definitely couldn't do that to Shizuo! o.o**

**Oh and my best guy friend has stated that Wednesday is TAKE A POTATOE CHIP AND EAT IT DAY. Speaking of that, I want to give Brad Swaile (Light Yagami's English Dub Voice) Barbequed potato chips at San Japan.**

**Please review! ^^**


	9. New

**AN: And I continue to feel love from the kick ass reviews! =3 Yay! ^^ Please keep them up! I found another person on YouTube who role played for Hetalia before they role played for Durarara! This person used to be Hungary. Wow... the character personalities for us former Hetalia role players don't exactly match our Durarara! characters. Shinra used to be Hungary. Shizuo used to be Austria and I (Izaya) used to be Japan. XD**

**I'll probably finish before I go to the convention, I hope to because I know I will have no time to type and update. Let's hope.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo held Izaya close to him. Izaya was ins such pain right now and still, he was trying to hold back tears threatening to fall from his eyes. And somehow he was manage to hold back his screams of pain. Izaya clung onto Shizuo, making sure the blond didn't leave his side.

Shizuo rubbed Izaya's back, trying to comfort him as best as he could. In a way, he was wishing he knew what kind of pain Izaya was feeling so he could know just how much pain he was in.

"It'll be over soon," he whispered. "It'll be over soon."

This had been going on for almost half an hour. How much more of this could Izaya handle?

Izaya curled himself up tightly and shut his eyes tightly. Shizuo heard him let out a little whimper. He looked down at the informant, hoping that his pain would be over very soon.

Izaya suddenly let out a sharp gasp of breath and sat up, snapping his eyes open. His hand grasping his throat as he panted. The pain was over. Except for a burning pain in his throat that made it feel like it was on fire.

Shizuo put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Izaya?"

Izaya nodded. "Y-yeah. My throat is burning though. Can you get me something to drink?"

Shizuo sighed quietly and wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, pulling him against him, and let Izaya's head rest at his neck. Izaya shut his eyes, trying to convince himself that he didn't want to bite Shizuo and taste his blood. But, he knew that was a lie considering what he was now.

Shizuo could sense Izaya's hesitation. "You need it. You won't hurt me."

Izaya relaxed a little and pulled the collar of Shizuo's shirt away from his neck. He paused before slowly licking up his neck then slowly biting into it.

Shizuo winced a little bit, then he pulled Izaya closer. Izaya closed his eyes and began to suck Shizuo's blood. Shizuo let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Izaya over him and tilting his head over more. Izaya bit down a little harder, receiving more blood from Shizuo. He pulled away and licked over the wounds he had created on his boyfriend's neck. Then he sat up. Shizuo stared up at him.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

Izaya nodded before giving him a quickly peck on the lips. Shizuo took Izaya face in his hands and licked the blood from his lips.

"Too bad you can't go out side for a few days, Izaya. You're stuck inside for a while. Well, at least for when the sun is up," Shizuo said, running his hand through Izaya's hair.

"Anything else I should know, Shizu-chan?"

"Believe it or not, Shinra actually knows a hell of a lot more than me. When it gets dark we'll go over."

"Fine." Izaya looked at Shizuo. "So, why can't I be out during day time for the next few days?"

"You're a new vampire," Shizuo said. "You skin is sensitive to the sun. Why?"

"Because, I'm going to want to bug you at work, Shizu-chan~"

"Damn, flea." Shizuo pressed his lips against Izaya's in a short kiss.

Izaya showed a Cheshire Cat grin. "Now I really am a flea."

"Actually, Izaya, that's a mosquito." Shizuo chuckled.

"Well then, we're both mosquitoes!"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Sorry for the later than usual update. I was kind of busy today. And I was feeling a little sick, but I'm better now. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Please keep up the awesome reviews! I love you all!**

**Please review! ^^**


	10. Notes

**AN: Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last one. I have my metal music playing and I am ready! Seriously, I love you guys from so many nice reviews! 3**

**I'm already excited to Halloween. My friends and I are probably going Trick or Treating again. Last year we didn't get that much. My mom shall be our transport around town. First stop, my old neighbor hood. We get a crap load of candy there! And my dad's friend has a haunted house. I'm so cosplaying! Who should I be? -thinks- Ah, free candy. Last year we saw so many Luigi's! And like two Mad Hatters. And so many little kids were dressed as Robin. **

**I remember in 8th grade, Ciara was the Joker and we found a kid who was Batman. XD**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shinra brought all of his notebooks that he had filled with the information about vampires that he had gotten from books and the internet to the table in his dining room, setting the pile between him and Shizuo and Izaya. "This is all I have." He sat down.

"Thanks, Shinra," Shizuo said, searching through the pile of notes. Izaya just picked the closest notebook and began reading.

"If you guys want you can take those home," Shinra said. "I've already read over then tons of times. So much that I am pretty sure I have them memorized by heart."

"I bet."

"I have to go. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Have fun, you guys." Shinra was about to walk out when he got a sudden thought. "But not too much fun." He quickly ran out before Shizuo could throw anything at him.

"Hey, Shizu-chan? Do vampires burn in sunlight?"

"Nope that's a myth." Shizuo gently kissed Izaya on the cheek. "You've seen me out during the day time. And I didn't burn. Not once."

"What about garlic?"

"Myth."

"What about the other stereotypes? You know, sleeping in coffins and turning into bats." Izaya looked and Shizuo, resting his elbow on the table and his head in his hand.

"Both myths. They only say vampires can turn into bats because vampire bats do drink blood of animals. Some people think they are actual vampires. And the thing with the coffins is a lie. We don't sleep."

"We don't?" Izaya asked. "Then what the hell do you guys do at night then? I won't be able to do my hobby. No one will be up for me to watch." He sighed. "You don't have to work at night, do you, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Never have, and I'm pretty sure I will never have to. Why?"

"Because if you did, at night I'd get lonely. And no one would be in the chat room either. Which reminds me I never see you in there."

"Chat rooms don't interest me."

"Awe." Izaya moved so he was sitting on his knees on his chair. "We could have fun on there, Shizu-chan." He was speaking with a flirtatious voice.

Shizuo blushed. "We already live together. That's fun enough."

Izaya smiled and leaned in and gave Shizuo a kiss. Just a quick one, but when Izaya pulled away, Shizuo pulled him back in for another kiss, a passionate one. Izaya blushed and returned the kiss. This time, neither of them had the need for air, so this kiss could last as long as they wished.

Shizuo pushed his tongue past Izaya's lips, entwining their tongues and gently sucking on Izaya, earning a small moan from the raven haired. That only made Shizuo eager for more. He pulled Izaya onto his lap, forcing Izaya into a position where he had him straddling his hips.

Izaya twirled his fingers in Shizuo's blond hair.

Shizuo slowly moved his hand under the hem of Izaya's shirt, slowly moving it farther up. Izaya shivered a little at his touch. Shizuo smirked.

Izaya gasped when he felt Shizuo's hand being to play with the sensitive nub on his chest.

"S-Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo whispered in his ear. "Want more?"

Izaya blushed. "Y-Yes... but... we're in someone else's house.."

Shizuo snapped out of his lustful thoughts. "Oh right." He removed his hand from Izaya's shirt.

Izaya almost looked disappointed. "But... can we... uh... when we get home?"

Almost immediately Shizuo lugged Izaya over his shoulder. "Of course we can."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Sorry guys, the next chapter will not be a lemon. This is going to remain and rated T story, but I will most likely write the lemon and put it up on fanfiction. I wonder if I can get one more chapter up before I go to bed. We'll see. I have better concentration at night. **

**Please review! ^^**


	11. Boredom

**AN: I am cosplaying as Japan as I write this chapter. Even thought right now it is almost two in the morning. I'm bored, alright? XD That happens lot. **

**One of my parents recorded the movie _The Freedom Writers _on our DVR. I freaked out because that is one of my favorites movies. I've been in a class like the class in the movie. I get so happy whenever one of my friends from that class finds me on Facebook. I found my friend Monica. =3 The whole class was like a family. We all had been through something. One of us was suicidal once, another was almost raped and I went through bullying. God, I miss that class. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

When Izaya finally decided to get out of bed the next morning, he was sore from what he and Shizuo had down the night before. He looked down at the sheets and blushed. He needed to change the sheets. He pulled one of his pairs of pants from the drawer in their dresser and walked to the bath room to clean himself. He took a twenty minutes shower.

When he finished he wore nothing but a pair of lose jeans and a towel over his shoulders. He looked in the mirror and saw the first bite mark that he had received from Shizuo was gone. The bite wound he had given Shizuo vanished quickly. He had told Izaya that vampires have and extraordinary healing ability. Their wounds disappear almost instantly, depending on what they had receive the injury from. Being bitten had no effect on them. It was as if they never happened.

Izaya stretched his arms over his head. He was stuck inside for the next forty eight hours. At least he and Shizuo could still go out at night. He laughed at the fact that whenever they were seen in public together, and especially since they were not trying to kill each other, that everyone stopped and stared at them. He wondered if any of them had figured out that they were dating.

Izaya's throat felt sore again. Thankfully, he and Shizuo had brought home most of the blood bags that Shinra had in his apartment. Being a new vampire, Izaya would need to drink a lot of blood. Shizuo said that he shouldn't be needing so much once his time in isolation, or as Izaya called it, quarantine, was over.

Izaya got a normal glass cup from the cabinet and a blood bag from the refrigerator. He used a pair of scissor to cut one of the corners off and pour the red liquid into the glass. Izaya took a few sips from it as he made his way over to his desk. He logged in to the chat room. The others were on. The user **Setton **opened a private message for him.

**Setton **How is everything going, Izaya?

**Kanra **Still getting used to the new life.

**Setton **That will take a while to get used to.

**Kanra **Tell me something I don't know, Celty.

**Setton **Sorry.

**Kanra **It's weird not getting any sleep. I was up all night reading Shinra's note. And I'm still not done. I swear... It. Never. Ends.

**Setton **XD

**Kanra **Not funny. Have you seen that huge ass stack!

**Setton **Yes, I have. He made me read it, too.

Izaya took a long sip of the blood, almost finishing the glass. He got up to get another one to top the glass off.

When he got back, Celty had logged off from the chat room. Izaya logged off as well.

He was tired of reading Shinra's note books. He needed something to entertain himself until Shizuo got home. He turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels, but all that was one was animes, and he wasn't that much of an otaku. He turned off the TV. Nothing to do.

_Shizu-chan better be home from work soon._

As if on que, Shizuo walked through the door. Izaya ran over to him, and jumped on him, wrapping his legs around Shizuo's waist and kissed him roughly for a few seconds and then quickly pulled away.

Shizuo was blushing from the unexpected kiss. "Miss me?"

Izaya nodded quickly before hugging the blond tightly. "It's so boring here all alone, Shizu-chan~!" He kissed Shizuo on the cheek.

"At least you only have one more day in what you call "quarantine"." Shizuo smiled. "Then you can come bug me at during work all you want."

Izaya smiled widely and gave Shizuo butterfly kisses on his neck. "And the blood we have is a piece of shit, too. I only went through one bag today."

Shizuo reached behind him and shut the door. Then he walked them over and sat on the couch. He held Izaya's head to his neck. "Here, go ahead."

Izaya hugged him tightly and bit into him. The blood they had in the blood bags was nothing compared to blood coming right from the source. Izaya loved the taste of Shizuo's blood, more than he loved eating fatty tuna as a human. When he pulled away he licked the blood from his lips and off of the wound on Shizuo's neck that was already healing.

"Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me. I let you drink from me because I love you." Shizuo kissed Izaya gently.

"I love you, too." Izaya smiled. "So, am I going to stop aging, Shizu-chan?"

"You already have," Shizuo said as he placed gentle kisses along Izaya's jawline. "As for me, I was born this way. My family is a family of vampires. We stop aging when we're twenty five. I'll stop aging on my birthday."

"Shizu-chan is going to be an old man~" Izaya teased, grinning.

Shizuo _tsked. _"I'm only twenty four, Izaya."

"I know, Shizu-chan." Izaya quickly kissed Shizuo on the lips. "I'm just teasing you. It's still a lot of fun." He brought Shizuo's head to his neck. "Now, here, its your turn." Izaya didn't care whether Shizuo was thirsty or not, he just wanted to be bitten.

Shizuo sensed this and bit his neck. Izaya panted as the beginning pain was replaced with pleasure when Shizuo started to suck his blood. Izaya let a soft moan escape his lips. Shizuo smirked and pulled away.

"You always get so aroused when I bite you." He licked the blood off of Izaya's wound as it began to heal.

"I can't help it. It feels too good." He hugged Shizuo again. "I love you, Shizuo."

Shizuo smiled. He had actually called him by his actual name. "I love you, too, Izaya."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Every time I listen to the song _Sticks and Stones _by Aly & AJ, I always get reminded of my past and how the words of my rude classmates made me stronger. Yes, they made me anti social and make me take everything seriously, but in a way I'm glad I went through what I did. :)**

**Please review! ^^**


	12. Love

**AN: My power keeps going out. Damn, that sucks because I am trying to watch a movie right now. So hopefully it will not go out again. Luckily I have a laptop so I can type.**

**My Shizuo cosplayer and I tried to get out friend to cosplay for Durarara! with us, but she hasn't seen the series yet, so she said no How sad .Should be be our Shinra cosplayer if we can find a lab coat. **

**I've been watching videos on my old YouTube account. I kept it open so I could still watch the videos I have on there. Such good memories. **

**More Shizaya in this chapter. Just a lovey-dovey chapter.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya sat in his an Shizuo's room, staring at the clock on their night stand. Two more hours and then he could go outside again. He knew he was attacking like a little kid, bu he was eager to be able to walk the streets of Ikebukuro when the sun was out again. He hadn't been able to meet with his clients. Everyone noticed he had been _missing_ the past week. They were probably thinking Shizuo and he had gotten into a fight and Shizuo had won.

Izaya chuckled. "Guess they're still oblivious to that."

Izaya got up, finding his clothes for his day out later that day. He was already wearing his jeans. He grabbed one of his black T-Shirts and his faux-fur trimmed jacket. He had an alarm set on the clock. The alarm would set when he would be able to go.

Shizuo, who was on his day off, was pretending to be asleep. Izaya smirked and leaned over him. He pinched Shizuo's nose, who glared at him. "What the hell, Izaya?"

Izaya smiled. "We don't sleep, Shizu-chan. I know you're faking." He gave Shizuo a quick kiss. "Besides, I know you, Shizu-chan."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Maybe~"

Shizuo sat up and his lips met Izaya's. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but quickly turned deeper and more eager. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's face and pulled him closer. He licked Izaya's lips, asking for entrance, which Izaya gladly granted, quickly opening his mouth.

Izaya bit down on Shizuo's lips, his fangs causing them to bleed. Shizuo did the same, biting Izaya's lips and making them bleed. They tasted each other's blood as they continued to kiss.

Shizuo pushed Izaya down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, pressing their bodies as close together. The blond moved his hand up under Izaya's black T-shirt, gently touching his pale skin. Izaya shivered a little. He lifted up his arms as Shizuo removed his shirt.

Shizuo began to kisses Izaya's chest. Izaya blushed and panted quietly, watching Shizuo as he moved lower, licking from his chest to his stomach. Then he pulled away.

"W-Why did you stop?" Izaya asked, his eyes glazed with lust and his cheeks red.

"Hmm... I though you'd want to get out of the house, Izaya," He kissed his boyfriend on the lips again. He handed Izaya his shirt. Izaya put it on.

Shizuo walked over to the dresser and put on his own button up shirt.

Izaya walked up behind him and hugged him tightly around his waist from behind and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Izaya?"

"Shizu-chan, why do you love me?"

Shizuo turned around and picked Izaya up by the back of his thighs, making him wrap his legs around his waist. "I honestly don't know why I fell in love with you." He gently kissed Izaya on the cheek. "But I know I have for eight years. Since we were introduced to each other."

Izaya smiled and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. "Even though you kept saying "I'll kill you" every time we saw each other, you're always cute and hot Shizu-chan." He saw Shizuo blush and he laughed.

Shizuo set Izaya down. "Ready to go out now?"

Izaya began hopping up and down like a little kid. "Yep!"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Short and crappy chapter, I know. Haven't had much inspiration lately. But while I am at the mall tomorrow I'll be think of what should happen. **

**Please review! ^^**


	13. Control

**AN: This chapter will be better than the last. It's night time! XD I'm also watching some cosplay videos. The lovely Masaomi Kida is in this chapter! We need our flirty fifteen year old! Hmm... I'm fifteen, too.. I wonder which of us is older. **

**I'm to give a little hint of how this chapter is going to end. People who have seen Vampire Knight, how do Level E vampires act? Yeah, there you go. Someone is going crazy.**

**I have been watching those Blame It On The Cosplay videos. I want to make one, but I need a lot more cosplays. I only have two right now.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Okay, you two are always together now," Masaomi started when he walked up to them. He had taken note of their new behavior and had been wanting to question them, but he hadn't been catching them. "What's up with that? Are you two, like, dating now?" He took note of their hands. Together and their finger entwined. "I'll take that as a yes."

Izaya grinned. "Yep. I'm his fuck buddy." He laughed when he saw the blush on Shizuo's cheeks. Then he poked them. "Awe, you're blushing, Shizu-chan~!"

"It's your fault for making me blush, Izaya," Shizuo said in a low voice.

They were about to lean in for a kiss when they heard a high pitched squeal. They looked over to see a brunette girl wear a black hat and dress now standing next to Masaomi jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

She frowned when they pulled away. "Oh come on! It almost happened! Kiss already!"

"We have already kissed, Erika," Shizuo said, annoyed.

"I know! But I want to see it! Go! Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Izaya sensed Shizuo's rising anger and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. Erika gave a fan girl squeal.

"I knew it would happen!" Erika said, smiling widely. "Boy on boy love is just so hot and I just love it!" She smirked. "So, have you two had sex yet?"

Both Shizuo and Izaya looked away, their faces quickly turning to a deep shade of red. "That's kind of a personal question, don't you think?"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist an starting walking away. "Well, we should be going now."

Izaya smiled, speeding up so he was walking next to Shizuo. "I'm guessing they made you feel uncomfortable, Shizu-chan."

The blush on Shizuo's cheeks got redder. "I just... don't like talking about my personal life. And besides if we stayed talking to them, they were probably about to ask how we had gotten together, and that is a question we can't answer."

Izaya knew he was right. If they had asked that question, it would be left unanswered. They had to keep the vampire world a secret. They could just say that they had gotten together when Shizuo bit Izaya. It was a secret they had to keep, together.

"You've got a point there, Shizu-chan." Shizuo suddenly stopped walking. Izaya looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm thirsty, you should be, too. You still need a lot of blood since you are a new vampire, Izaya." He pulled Izaya into the nearest ally and gently pushed him against the brick wall and licked the informant's neck.

Izaya closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Izaya stared down at Shizuo's neck. The more blood Shizuo took from him, the more he wanted to bite into his neck. Izaya found himself leaning in, before biting Shizuo's neck harshly.

Shizuo winced and pulled himself from Izaya's neck, looking down the best he could to see what the pain had come from.

Izaya bit him again, his fangs cutting his skin and making the holes bigger, giving him more blood.

"I-Izaya..."

He knew he had told Izaya it wouldn't hurt him bring bitten, but he was talking about the amount of blood taken, not the actual bite.

Shizuo pushed Izaya away, noticing a near crazed look in Izaya's red eyes. He shook Izaya by his shoulders. "Izaya, snap out of it."

Izaya shook his head and looked up at Shizuo. "What did I just do?"

Shizuo sighed. "I think you just had a little moment where you lost it."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: It is now 5 am. I should really get some sleep now... And I found a coat I could use for a Vampire Knight cosplay. I can cosplay Ichiru now! Yes, he is my favorite. It sucks that he dies.**

**Please review! ^^**


	14. Call

**AN: The mall was canceled. And it is past six and I am just now starting the next chapter. Looks like my grandparents are taking me and my friends to San Japan. Time needs to hurry up and get to the time of the con. Ah! I'm going to meet J. Michael Tatum. He is so awesome!**

**I got my friend to role play a little on YouTube. XD **

**Oh my God, guys, I am scared and freaking out. My friend Anne might have pneumonia. And she might die. All of us are freaking out, so please pray for her. It really works. Let's just hope she doesn't have that.**

**Anyways, enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya licked the blood from the wound he had placed on Shizuo's neck. Shizuo had his arms around his boyfriend's waist, patting Izaya's back. He knew Izaya hated the fact that he had brought Shizuo any pain, despite their violent ways towards each other in the past.

Izaya hugged him and rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Shizu-chan."

"Why do you always insist on apologizing, Izaya? You don't have to. I forgive you." He saw Izaya leaning into his neck again. Shizuo put his hands on his shoulders, stopping him. "Izaya." He took Izaya's face in his hands. "Try to control yourself." Shizuo saw an almost scared emotion in Izaya's red eyes and hugged him tightly.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo tightly. Not wanting to let him go, and not willing to let him out of his grasp. Shizuo was the first person who had ever really loved him, and the only person who made him experience real love. Izaya buried his face on Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo patted his back, comforting him. It would take Izaya so long to get used to his new life. He had changed to an entirely new species. One that was rumored to be full of nothing but killers. Creatures that feared the sun and killed innocent people. Those things were not entirely true.

Though, there was the semi-rare occasion where a vampire would lose control. Mostly newer and younger vampires. Shizuo hadn't just the thought of Izaya becoming one of those vampires, knowing he would have to kill him if he did.

That was the job his family had in the vampire world. Though they were not the highest ranking of the vampire race, they were pretty well known. They had to dispose of any vampires who did lose their last touch to humanity. Those kind would expose the vampire secret. And the head vampires wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Are you better now, Izaya?" Shizuo asked, moving away enough so he could look down at his lover. He saw Izaya slowly nod his head before taking a step away from him and wiping to blood from his lips.

"Let's just... go home... before I end up doing that again..." Izaya said quietly before turning to walk to their apartment. Shizuo followed closely behind.

As soon as they got home, Izaya got a blood bag out of the fridge and finished it in less than a minute. Shizuo watched and shut the door as he quickly took another bag.

"You're that thirsty, Izaya?" Shizuo asked, leaning against the counter.

Before biting into the second bag, Izaya looked at Shizuo. "I don't know... I just keep wanting blood and wanting blood. More every day since I became a vampire. It's just... so... good." Izaya bit into the other bag and began to suck the blood from it.

Shizuo walked into the lounge room and pulled out his cell phone. Might as well call the vampire expert.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Shinra... we have a bit of a problem.."

"_What is it?" _There was a pause. _"Oh dear God, who did he kill?"_

" No one... well, no one yet anyway. That's why I called. I think Izaya is starting to lose it. He won't stop drinking the blood bags we took."

Shinra didn't answer at first. _"Give me a few days. I think I know something that can actually cure his thirst. With any luck, it'll be done by Thursday. Give me two days."_

Two days. Just two days.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Sorry for not updating earlier and not having a longer chapter. I have been freaking out. -sighs-**

**Well, I picked a new anime to watch. _Junjou Romantica. _I love Nowaki. I think that's his name. I've only seen the first three episodes. I can actually watch the whole anime in a day. Which I might do tomorrow. Not sure. **

**My friend is wants me to watch _Ao No Exorcist_. I told her I'll watch it once all of the episodes are out. **

**Please review! ^^**

**And pray for my friend! 3**


	15. Cure

**AN: With all that is going on with my friend, I am not going to make a sad, dramatic, suspense full chapter. I am not really in the mood to do that. Thought it might turn into that. Probably. It will probably be a funny chapter. And probably the last. Hope for one after this.**

**My friend and I are doing a role play on who would be out Durarara! parents. Her and Kalyn's parents are Shizuo and Kida. Faith's parents are Shinra and Celty. And I am the lovely Shizaya love child! 3 I am just that awesome! Great... now I am starting to sound like Prussia. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"How's everything going over there, Shizuo?"Shinra asked from the phone at his house. One day had gone past since he had started working on his syringe to help cure Izaya's strong thirst for blood. There was still so much it needed to be complete. "Has his thirst calmed down at all?"

Shizuo was watching Izaya, who was sitting by the fridge, watching him gulp down a new blood bag every 10 or fifteen minutes. He stared at his boyfriend for almost thirty seconds before Shinra asked if he was still there before answering his doctor friend. "Yeah, sorry. It hasn't really gone down all that much. He can drink almost four bags an hour, Shinra. Worse, we are almost out of blood bags. I'd run over to your house and get some myself but I'm worried some thing will happen if I leave him alone here, and I don't exactly want to take him out in public. Especially with so many people around right now. Do you think you could have Celty run some over?"

The phone slipped out from between Shinra's shoulder and his face and clattered to the floor, he flailed and picked it up quickly, hitting his head on the bottom of the table. "Ouch." He stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'll ask Celty to do that."

Shizuo heard foot steps through the phone. Shinra must be walking to find Celty. He could hear them talking through the phone.

_Is there any way you can take what's left of the blood bag over to Shizuo's? Izaya's up to four bags an hours._

_Yeah. Give me a bag or something to put them all in. _

_Alright. _

Shinra put the phone back against his ear. "Celty is headed right over. It should be about twenty minutes."

Shizuo nodded. "Alright."

Izaya jumped on him from behind, knocking him to the ground, and causing him to drop the phone. Shizuo watched as the phone fell to the floor and slid out of his sight.

"Izaya, get off me!" Shizuo tried to move his body out from under Izaya's smaller body.

"Awe," Izaya laid himself on top of Shizuo and hugged him around his waist. "But, we're all out Shizu-chan~." He licked up Shizuo's neck. "You're the only place I can get blood, now, Shizu-chan." He let his fangs sink into Shizuo's neck.

"I-Izaya get off of me!" Shizuo reached behind him in the attempt to knock the younger male off of him, but Izaya grabbed his arms mere seconds before they managed to reach him.

What had Shinra said? That it would take Celty twenty or so minutes to get there? Shizuo didn't know if he could handle this for that long. He just had to bear with it. He tried to get his body to relax and just let Izaya finish. He needed it. Shizuo sighed.

He felt Izaya tighten his grip on his wrists, pinning him against the ground and even more unable to move himself free. Shizuo felt confused when he felt Izaya's hands tremble. Izaya's sense was finally starting to return to him. Shizuo sighed in relief.

Izaya released Shizuo from his grip, staring wide eyed and in horror at the huge wound he had left on Shizuo's neck. How could that not have hurt him? Izaya quickly backed away from Shizuo and into the nearest corner. Shizuo sat up and stared at him. He saw Izaya hugging himself tightly in the corner. Shizuo looked a little closer at his was, seeing that the skin around his eyes was turned. Was Izaya actually crying? If he was, hell was fixing to freeze over and the world was about to burn and come to an end.

"Izaya.." Shizuo said, slowly moving himself closer to his boyfriend. He placed his hand on Izaya's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he felt the need to still ask. To make sure the only person he had ever truly loved was not having a nervous break down.

Izaya pulled him into a tight hug, causing Shizuo's head to lightly bang against the wall. Still, the blond showed no sign of pain. Shizuo hugged Izaya back just as tightly, if not more. Izaya quietly sobbed into Shizuo's shoulder. He heard Izaya say, choked with sobs. "I'm sorry."

Shizuo put his hand under Izaya's chin, lifting his face up and kissing him softly on the lips, then once again telling him that he had no reason to apologize. "Izaya, I don't get what you're going through because it never happened to me, I was born this way, and you were born human." He kissed Izaya again, causing the raven haired's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. "But you no need to apologize for biting me, I know you need the blood. Celty is bringing more over for you right now." He hugged Izaya again just as a knock was heard at the door. Shizuo answered the door.

On the other side were both Celty and Shinra. Celty was holding a plastic grocery bag that had about 5 to 10 bag of blood in it. Shinra pulled a little needle out of his bag.

"I finished it," He said.

Izaya stood up from the corner. "Finished what?"

Shinra smiled at him. "A syringe that will help control your thirst."

Izaya stared at the needle. It was not that big of a needle, but still, he didn't like them. He sat now next to Shizuo on the couch. Shinra injected the syringe into his arm.

"You'll start to feel tired in a few minutes and then fall asleep. When you wake up, your thirst for blood should be cured." Shinra told him.

Izaya's eye lids were starting to feel heavy and he leaned against Shizuo. A mere few seconds later and he was out like a light. Shizuo smiled slightly and gently pet Izaya's soft black hair.

"So, Shinra, what complete this thing?" Shizuo asked, laying the sleeping Izaya's head in his lap.

"Well, a little bit of your blood actually," Shinra answered. "That's what it was. You know that vampires do prefer the blood of who they love, and actually, that is the only blood they really want. I remembered that one fact and added some of your blood to the syringe and it worked." Shinra smiled. "Izaya should be awake in a few hours."

"Thanks, Shinra." Shizuo gently kissed Izaya's head.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya woke up in his and Shizuo's bedroom. He looked at the clock on the night stand. It was six in the morning and the sun was starting to come up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I better go tell Shizu-chan that I'm awake," Izaya mumbled to himself a he got up from the bed and began to walk to the lounge room. "Shizu-chan?" He saw a piece of notebook paper on the counter of the kitchen. He picked it up and read it. Izaya crumbled up the paper and threw it into the trash can like shooting hoops in a basket ball game. He got his jacket off the back of the couch, putting it on as he walked out of the apartment.

_Dang, Shizu-chan has to follow Tom everywhere during the day,_ Izaya thought. _He could be anywhere. Well... they usually pass by where Shizu-chan had that street fight one time._

That place was just around the corner. And sure enough, Izaya found Shizuo. Izaya ran up behind him and jumped on Shizuo's back, hugging him tightly and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Hi, Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo smiled and turned his head around to kiss Izaya on the cheek. "I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you feeling better?"

Izaya got off of Shizuo, walking next to him as they continued to talk. "Yeah, much better." He started to skip instead of walk. Shizuo put his arm around his waist, pulling him closer to him. Izaya felt his cheeks turn hot. "Eh, Shizu-chan?"

"Just letting the city know you're mine." Shizuo stopped walking and pulled Izaya closer, pressing their lips together.

Everyone on the street stopped and stared at the couple, then they started applauding.

Tom turned around to see what every one was clapping at. He was a little shocked to see the two kissing, then he chuckled silently before muttering, "It's about damn time."

Shizuo pulled away, and blushed when he noticed all of the faces staring at them happily. He looked back at Izaya. "I love you, Izaya Orihara."

Izaya could have sworn he saw people bring out their video camera and phones the most likely had internet. He didn't care. "I love you, too, Shizuo Heiwajima." He pulled Shizuo into another kiss.

"I'll let you have the rest of the day off, Shizuo," Tom said.

"Uh... thanks."

Tom lit a cigarette before walking off.

"Well, that was unexpected," Shizuo said.

"Who cares? We get the whole day together." Izaya started to pull Shizuo in a random direction.

"Where are we going?"

"I really have no idea."

Shizuo smiled. _Same old flea._

_~ Fin_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: This is the ending of the story! Ah! This was the longest chapter. Yay! I really hope you guys enjoyed the story. I hope I can come up with inspiration for a sequel. I can't believe I managed to finish this in a little over a week!**

**Please review! ^^**


End file.
